


Cherry Red Hill

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, At least my version of it, Character Deaths, Established Relationship, F/M, Horror, Implied Violence, Kushina's pov for the most part, M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Skips, brief description of wounds, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina is happy when her son finally makes a friend. Sasuke is all Naruto can talk about; yet Kushina and Minato haven't met him. Until Kushina decides it's enough and wants to meet him. Be careful what you wish for ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Happy Halloween! I attempted to write a creepy fic (instead of just a dark and weird one), but I'm not sure whether I succeeded in that. I'll let you be the judge of that ^^
> 
> Warnings: implied violence; brief description of wounds; established relationship; character deaths; pre-slash; AU; horror (at least my attempt of it); Kushina's pov for the most part; time skips
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**Cherry Red Hill**

"Maybe we should organise a play date?" the red haired woman suggested with a hint of desperation tainting her voice.

Her husband hummed and the faint rustling of pages being flipped was audible through the phone. "Do you have someone in mind?" he inquired interested.

Her loud sigh made her long bangs sway and she impatiently brushed them back. "No," she admitted reluctantly. "I was thinking of asking Iruka-sensei whether he knows a child who our son could befriend. He knows the children the best after all."

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied approvingly. "Where is Naruto now?"

Kushina looked outside and her eyes softened. "He's playing outside. I told him to be home by three."

They discussed Minato's work for a bit longer before they said goodbye and hung up. Looking down at the table, the corners of her mouth were pulled downwards at the sight of the cause for her call to her husband. It was their seven year old son's report card. His grades were a bit on the low side, but he hadn't failed anything and Kushina was happy about that. What she wasn't happy about was the teacher's remark underneath the grades.

' _Uzumaki-kun's grades have improved, but he still seems to have trouble befriending other children. He's constantly playing on his own, so he needs to be a bit more outgoing and give the other children a chance.'_

"Outgoing shouldn't be a problem," Kushina mumbled, tapping her fingers on the report card, and let out a despondent sigh.

Her son had to be one of the happiest and outgoing children there were and yet, even after living in this village for nearly a year, he seemed to have trouble befriending the children in his class.

It broke her heart to see Naruto constantly playing alone and now she had become more determined than ever to get her son a friend. She and Minato had initially decided to give their son the time to settle, but she couldn't bear the sight of Naruto playing all by himself any longer.

Tomorrow morning she would talk to Naruto's teacher and …

Her head shot up when the front door was slammed shut and a blond boy came barrelling inside the kitchen.

"Sweetie, what …"

"Mummy, guess what? Guess what?" her son yelled excitedly and clambered on her lap, forcing her to push back her chair to give him space.

"What, Naruto?" she smiled bemused, caught off guard by the unexpected cheeriness of Naruto, and wrapped her arms around him.

Cerulean blue eyes glittered madly and his grin was nearly blinding when he answered, "I made a friend, mummy!"

"Really? I'm so happy, sweetheart!" Kushina laughed and hugged him, kissing his forehead. Relief filled her; she hadn't thought that that particular announcement could make her so happy. Her sweet boy wouldn't be alone anymore. "Who is it? Where did you meet your friend?"

Naruto squirmed on her lap, unable to remain still from excitement. "His name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he announced proudly and showed her his two hands, bending fingers until he was displaying seven fingers. "He's seven like me, mummy! And he's very pretty!"

"Yeah? Where did you meet him?" she asked curiously.

"On the hill with the big cherry tree!" Naruto's happy face contorted into a grimace and he whined when Kushina grabbed his ear and pulled lightly on it.

"Didn't I say you have to stay in the garden?" she scolded him and narrowed her eyes.

"But the hill is close!" Naruto protested and tried futile to free himself. "Sasuke plays there every day!"

Try as she might, she couldn't remain angry at him and her face softened as her anger, partly fuelled by worry, ebbed away. She released his ear and clucked her tongue as her son rubbed petulantly over his abused ear.

"You should have told me you were going to the hill," she chided him.

"Sorry, mummy." He lowered his head and fiddled with his fingers. "But Sasuke wanted to play with me."

And Naruto had immediately followed this boy, because it was the first time someone wanted to play with the blond boy. He probably hadn't wanted to lose that chance by asking his mother for permission first.

That knowledge made her hug him tightly to her chest. "It's fine, Naruto. Just tell me next time, okay? Otherwise you'll make me worry. Promise?"

Naruto nodded, hugging her back. "I promise, mummy," he whispered.

"Good. Now tell me," she smirked as she released him, "what does Sasuke-kun look like?"

As Naruto described his friend thoroughly – "He's pretty like a doll, mummy!" – and then launched into the tale of how they had played, Kushina was happy to lean back and listen intently.

She hadn't met Sasuke yet, but she was already grateful to him for putting that happy smile back on Naruto's face.

Her son was happy again and that was all that counted.

* * *

The light going out outside the bedroom alerted Kushina to the fact that Minato was ready to come to bed.

She placed the novel she had started reading two days ago on her nightstand and tied her long hair together in a loose ponytail; chuckling at the exasperated look on her husband's face.

"Finally got him to sleep?" she asked amused.

"He kept rambling on and on about what he and Sasuke-kun had done today," he grumbled as he stepped in the bed.

He wasn't really annoyed, though. Underneath the mild exasperation, there was amused fondness.

A sentiment Kushina shared when thinking about her son now.

"At least Sasuke-kun is a good influence. Naruto even eats his vegetables now!" she retorted astonished and swept her long ponytail over her shoulder.

Naruto had been friends with Sasuke for nearly five months now and it had soon become clear that the other boy influenced their son for the better. Not only did the blond eat his vegetables without complaining like before, but his grades had drastically improved as well _("Sasuke helps me with my homework, mummy. He won't play if I don't study."; "Sasuke says I'm not going to be strong like him if I don't eat everything."_ ).

Ever since meeting the boy, Sasuke had been all Naruto wanted to talk about. He obviously adored his friend and he told everyone who wanted to hear how strong and cool and nice and smart Sasuke was. Oh, and how pretty – that was something Naruto was insistent about as well. He was clearly smitten with this Uchiha child and it warmed Kushina's heart to see her only son so happy.

Every day Naruto played with Sasuke on a hill which was located nearly a mile from their house. Then he would come home on time _("Sasuke says only idiots can't be on time, mummy."_ ) and chatter about what he had done that day. Various drawings containing two stick figures – one with blond hair and blue eyes; the other one with dark hair and eyes – were spread out in Naruto's room and were displayed proudly on the fridge, even adorning the walls in the living room.

"Does his friend attend his school?" Minato asked curiously and almost absentmindedly put an arm around his wife, drawing her closer to him.

She wrapped her own right arm around his waist and snuggled closer against him. "No," she murmured and slowly rubbed his left side. "He's apparently being home schooled."

"That's too bad for Naruto, but at least they can still play together," he commented and brushed a kiss against her temple. "Have you met him yet?"

Regretfully Kushina shook her head; her hair swishing back and forth over her back. "No, Naruto says Sasuke-kun is quite shy."

"Oh well, we'll meet him eventually. As long as Naruto is happy," Minato retorted lightly.

She hummed in agreement and after Minato turned off the lamp on his nightstand, plunging the room into darkness, they shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

One week before Halloween Kushina had enough. In spite of the fact that her son had befriended Sasuke seven months ago, neither she nor Minato hadn't had the chance to meet the mysterious boy. It wasn't for a lack of trying on their part, though. Even though Naruto had practically proclaimed his love for the dark haired boy, ( _"I'm going to marry Sasuke when we're big, mummy! And we'll stay together forever!"_ ) he seemed quite reluctant to introduce his friend to his parents, stating that Sasuke still was too shy. Kushina thought her son's protectiveness was adorable, but that didn't stop her from wanting to meet Sasuke.

Especially now that autumn had arrived and it was becoming colder; the two boys could hardly play outside in bad weather!

_But_ , she thought satisfied as she shut off her laptop, _I finally found a way to meet Sasuke_.

Naruto wanted to go trick or treating next week and he had offhandedly mentioned that Sasuke couldn't go trick or treating, because his parents were too busy with work. Seeing as she planned on taking Naruto out, like they did every year, she figured Sasuke could join them. That way, the boys could have fun together and she would finally meet her son's best friend.

Naruto, who had turned eight a couple of weeks ago (and was still proudly showing off the self-made bracelet Sasuke had given him), was currently playing with Sasuke again and Kushina would take advantage of his absence to visit the Uchiha family and ask permission to have Sasuke join their trick or treating trip. She hadn't told Naruto of her plan in case Sasuke's parents said no; that way Naruto wouldn't be disappointed.

She had just looked up the Uchihas' address and discovered it was only a short drive from her house. A glance at the clock informed her that she still had enough time to pay that family a visit and she grabbed her car keys.

It was time to discover what kind of family her son's best friend belonged to.

* * *

The Uchiha family lived near the outskirts of the village and the old, but well-kept manor was surrounded by two rows of sturdy oak trees; the leaves swayed gently in the wind.

Parking her car right outside the compound, Kushina walked slowly, a bit of hesitation brewing inside her, through the open gate, following the windy, gravel path to the front door.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, feeling inexplicably nervous, and pressed the doorbell quickly, but firmly; hearing it echoing through the large building. Clearly the Uchiha family was quite wealthy.

It didn't take long before footsteps neared and the door opened to reveal a dark haired woman with dark eyes, who appeared to be around Kushina's age; she was quite beautiful, resembling a porcelain doll.

"Uchiha-san?" Kushina inquired to be certain.

The other woman nodded wearily; one manicured hand resting against the doorway. Her dark blue nail polish gleamed softly in the weak sunlight. "Yes, who are you? Can I help you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother," Kushina introduced herself with a smile. "My son and I are going trick or treating on Halloween and I wanted to ask whether your son could join us."

Uchiha-san furrowed her slim eyebrows, appeared slightly confused. "Itachi has never mentioned your son before. I'm afraid you mistook us for another family." Wariness lingered in her voice.

Realising that Sasuke had a brother – had Naruto mentioned that before? – Kushina clarified hastily, "I'm sorry; I meant your other son, Sasuke-kun. He's friends with Naruto, so …"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Uchiha-san hissed and her fingers tightened around the doorway as her face darkened with fury.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kushina stammered bewildered.

"My son Sasuke is dead, Uzumaki-san," Uchiha-san replied icily and her eyes were filled with simmering fury and old pain. "He has been dead for three years now. I don't know who put you up to this, but I don't appreciate it at all. Please leave."

Kushina placed a hand against the door to keep the other woman from slamming it shut. "I'm not joking, I swear! My son has been friends with Sasuke since April. They are playing every day on the hill with that cherry tree! My son constantly talks about him! I'm not lying!" Kushina said desperately. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. Why was Sasuke's mother claiming the boy was dead? Naruto had played with him every day, damn it! "Naruto said your son has dark hair and dark eyes. He said Sasuke-kun is smart and beautiful."

Uchiha-san stared at her coldly. "I don't know with whom your son plays, Uzumaki-san, but my son is dead. He died three years ago."

The front door slammed shut, leaving Kushina standing there in shock.

How was this possible? If Uchiha Sasuke was dead, then who was the boy Naruto had befriended? Was it possible that there was another boy named Sasuke? Had Naruto misheard the boy's last name?

Confusion and worry warring inside her, she hurried back to her car. She would go to that hill – something she should have done sooner – and see for herself with whom Naruto was playing.

* * *

The large cherry tree on top of the hill was like a beacon. A very lonely beacon.

The hill was rather steep, but she paid no mind to the screaming muscles in her calves as she hurried to ascend it, nearly tripping a few times on the damp grass. Her skin pricked uncomfortably warm in the cold air and her breath was shallow; her heart racing inside her chest.

She heard Naruto before she could see him.

"But we can see each other on Halloween, right?" Naruto demanded, sounding mulish.

A gust of wind made the leaves rustle with such a noise that it momentarily blocked her from hearing the conversation.

"… you sure?" Naruto was asking as the wind finally lied down again. "Okay then!"

Kushina's breath left her in a surprised gasp as she finally reached the top of the hill, immediately spotting her son between the dead leaves.

At hearing the gasp, Naruto immediately turned around surprised. "Mummy? Why are you here? Is it time already?" he asked befuddled.

"Eh no, honey. I just wanted to meet Sasuke-kun. Where is he?"

Naruto laughed brightly and pointed at a low hanging branch. "Sasuke is there, mummy!"

Kushina turned her head in the appointed direction and saw …

Nothing.

There was no boy standing underneath the branch. Nobody at all. Naruto was alone on the hill.

"Sweetheart, I don't see Sasuke-kun," she said carefully.

He frowned and pointed once more at the branch. "Mummy, he's standing right _there_! He's waving now," he insisted.

"Naruto, I visited the Uchiha family," Kushina said warily and stepped closer. "The mother said that Sasuke-kun went … went to heaven three years ago. Just like grandma, remember?"

"Sasuke isn't in heaven! He's standing right there!" Naruto retorted annoyed and turned his head. "Sasuke, tell her!"

But of course nobody answered.

With a sinking heart, Kushina realised that Naruto had all this time been talking to an _imaginary friend_. He had never met a boy in real life; he simply had made a friend up and most likely had started to believe he was real. She didn't know why he had chosen the name Uchiha Sasuke for his imaginary friend – maybe he had heard the name from someone – but it all boiled down to the fact that for seven months Naruto had been playing here alone, talking to someone who only existed in his imagination.

His enthusiasm and detailed stories had misled her into thinking he found a real friend, but this certainly explained why she and Minato hadn't met his friend so far. There was no one to meet and deep down Naruto knew that, despite his vehement insistence that Sasuke was real.

"Come on, Naruto, we're going home," she announced and held out her hand. She had no clue how Naruto had found the hill when he had just imagined his friend, but that didn't matter now. It could have been a lucky guess for all she knew. She did know that she wouldn't allow him to go back to this hill on his own after today.

"But it's not time yet," Naruto pointed out, his frown worsening.

"We're going, Naruto," she repeated, this time sounding sterner.

"Okay, but can I come back tomorrow in the morning? Sasuke wants to show me something," he explained and gathered his scarf and gloves.

"You're not going back to this hill."

The little blond boy froze and stared at her bemused. "What? Why not? I play with Sasuke every day here!" he protested and his hands clenched around his scarf.

"It's becoming too cold," she lied and kept her hand outstretched, waiting for her son to take it. It was only partly a lie; it was indeed becoming too cold, but she also just didn't want Naruto on his own here anymore. "You can invite Sasuke-kun to our home."

"No, I can't." Naruto's lips tightened in annoyance. "Sasuke wants to play here!"

"And I said you're not coming back here, Naruto," she snapped, scowling at him as her nerves started to get worn thin.

"BUT SASUKE IS HERE!" he screamed furiously, stamping his foot against the ground as he glared at his mother.

Her patience completely lost, she snatched his arm firmly and started dragging him off the hill, ignoring the way he tried to squirm out of her grip, press his feet against the ground, just to get back to the tree. "Sasuke is not real, Naruto!" she yelled and threw him an angry look as she continued to drag him behind her.

"YES, HE IS!" Naruto shrieked and tried to pull back. He swung his arm back, but before he could hit his mum, she grabbed his arm and tightened her grip around it.

"You do not smack me!" she growled and practically hauled him into the car, brusquely putting the seat belt around him as she ignored his sobbing. "Sasuke is not real and you're not allowed to be on this hill alone. You're grounded, mister, and you're not going trick or treating next week as punishment for lying to me and trying to hurt me!"

She slammed the door shut and slid behind the wheel, starting the car once more. Her hands tightened around the wheel and she pursed her lips together as anger coursed through her like lava. Naruto had had his fair share of tantrums before, but he had never acted out this badly before nor had tried to hurt her on purpose. All that for someone who only existed in her son's imagination!

She didn't like hearing Naruto cry, but for once she made no attempt to soothe him. She wouldn't ignore this type of misbehaviour just because her son was sobbing. He knew better than to lie to her and hurt other people.

Once they were home, they would have a serious conversation about his behaviour.

As they drove home, dark clouds started to gather over them and when Kushina glanced in the rear view mirror to look at the hill for the last time, she shivered at how ominously the tree looked against the darkening sky.

She definitely would not stand for Naruto to go back there alone.

* * *

Kushina looked up from her laptop when the sound of a bowl being put down on the table caught her attention. "Trick or treat is over?" she questioned and looked at the clock. It was just a bit past nine thirty.

"Yeah, the last group just left the street," Minato answered and his eyes flicked up to the ceiling, a concerned frown forming on his face. "Naruto didn't come downstairs at all?"

Her face fell and she sighed, shaking her head. Since she had had a conversation with her son about his behaviour last week, he had completely refused to talk to her bar the occasionally clipped "Yes, mum.". She held true to her word and didn't allow the blond boy to return to the hill anymore. She didn't have a problem with him having an imaginary friend – she had had one when she was young – but she did have a problem with her son lying to her about it and reacting so outrageously at the mention of him not being allowed to go back to the hill anymore. If something had happened to her son on that hill, she wouldn't have known for quite a long time as the hill was rather remotely located and that thought caused chills to run over her spine.

She didn't want to be one of those overprotective mothers who forbade their children from going out, but she wasn't about to let her son be on his own on a lonely hill either. If her son being mad at her meant he was safe, she would gladly take his anger.

Earlier this evening they had had another fight when Kushina had forbidden Naruto from going trick or treating. The boy had screamed and stamped his feet, before running upstairs and hiding in his room. The tension in the household could be cut with a knife by now and she was starting to wonder what she could do to make her son understand why she didn't want him to be on his own on that hill.

Minato kissed her softly on her lips. "He'll be okay again soon," he said soothingly and caressed her cheek briefly.

"I hope so," she sighed and stared broodingly at her screen. She didn't like that her son was mad at her, but she wasn't going to agree to him going back to the hill.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay? You feeling up for a movie afterwards?" he suggested with a smile.

"A horror movie?" she grinned, raising an eyebrow; her mood lightening up a bit at the prospect of watching a movie with the blond man. It had been a while since they had last done that.

"It's only appropriate, right?" Chuckling, her husband turned around and went upstairs to take his shower.

Turning back to her laptop, she went to close off her internet when she halted and bit her lip. A thought had been nagging at her for the past week since her visit to the Uchiha family, but she had tried to ignore it; thinking it was stupid to get so worked up about it.

"But no harm in just looking it up quickly, right?" she murmured to herself and opened Google, typing in – after a short bout of hesitation – 'Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha'.

After three seconds the search machine listed several links – including a news article with as headline "Seven year old Uchiha Sasuke found dead!". Heart beating harshly in her chest, breath speeding up a bit, she clicked on the link and started reading it.

As her eyes flitted over the page, her brain soaking up the information in the article, her eyes grew wider and wider; her skin turning pale as she reached the end of the article with a horrified look plastered on her face.

Hastily she shut down her laptop and put it haphazardly back on its place with trembling hands as nausea settled in her stomach; her mouth dry. Her eyes fell on a drawing Naruto had made months ago and the nausea grew worse as her eyes were drawn to one particular detail on the dark haired stick figure.

A detail she had managed to over-look every time her son had handed her a drawing, but which took on a whole other sinister meaning when she linked it to the article she had just read.

_Naruto_. She needed to talk to Naruto.

Before she could turn around, she stumbled to the ground, searing pain shooting through her legs as red filled her vision; her scream of agony leaving her in a choked gasp.

Red as dark as cherries.

* * *

The blond haired boy hummed to himself, a bit out of breath, as he finally reached the top. He hadn't been to this hill for more than a week now and he hoped that his friend wouldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't see the boy for more than a week!

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out as soon as his feet landed on the flattened grass. His cerulean blue eyes twinkled even with the lack of light. He shivered slightly as cold wind caressed his face.

His friend appeared from behind the tree with a frown marring his beautiful face. "You're late, Naruto," Sasuke admonished him sternly.

"I know and I'm sorry!" Naruto whined and approached the other boy. "I wanted to come sooner, but I wasn't allowed!"

Dark eyes appraised him carefully. "Did you do what I asked you to?"

Naruto nodded eagerly and rummaged through his small backpack to procure the plastic box he had stuffed in it an hour ago. "Here it is!" He showed it proudly to Sasuke, who nodded in approval. That nod made Naruto feel all warm and tingly inside and his grin grew.

"Thank you, Naruto. I know it was difficult, but you did well," Sasuke murmured and stepped closer to his happy blond friend.

"This means we'll be together forever now, right, Sasuke?" Naruto prodded and handed the box to the dark haired boy.

His best friend in the entire world. Someone who would never ever leave him. The warmth in him spread out to his entire body.

At the same moment Sasuke popped the lid off the box, revealing the bloody organ plopped inside of it, the moon broke through the clouds, illuminating the hill and both boys – one who was splattered with a reddish brown liquid, which matted his blond hair and gave it a rusty colour.

The scent of fresh blood tainted the air and Sasuke smiled sharply, his dark eyes swirling with a maniacal red colour, as he caressed Naruto's cheek fondly.

"Yes, Naruto, now we'll be together _forever_." And took his seat on a tomb shaped stone, which stood right behind the tree.

The sound of giggling boys filled the air, mixed with the vague sound of sirens that were hurrying towards a certain house after the neighbours had called the police in concern.

Blue eyes gazed at the beautiful pale boy who was sitting next to him in adoration. Sasuke was right: he didn't need mummy or daddy anymore.

Sasuke was all he needed.

Whatever Sasuke wanted, he would get – _no matter what it was_.

It was the least he could do, Naruto figured as he watched Sasuke prod at the organ in delight, considering Sasuke had been so terribly lonely for the last three years.

Now neither one of them would have to be lonely anymore.

* * *

_After three long weeks of searching and questioning the neighbours, the police announced today that they have found the body of Uchiha Sasuke. The boy, seven years old, had disappeared three weeks ago after leaving the house together with his nanny._

_The police used their dogs once more today, this time near the grassy parts of the village, and encountered his body on top of the hill, which is more commonly known as the Cherry Hill (named after the huge cherry tree planted right at the top). His neck was broken and he had numerous bruises spread out over his body; what ultimately led to his death was the removal of his heart, which had been cut out according to a police officer. His blood was spread out over the hill, which leads to the police assuming that Sasuke crawled there in an attempt to escape his killer._

_They took in the nanny – a twenty three year old woman named Uzumaki Karin – for questioning and she confessed to murdering the boy on the order of a man named Orochimaru._

_The police are now locating Orochimaru for further questioning._

_The Uchiha family decided not to comment, aside from the message that they would bury their son underneath the cherry tree as that had been his favourite place._

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I swear that I really like Minato and Kushina ^^; Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
